Leafpool's Forbidden Love
by Topaz Raven
Summary: AU. Leafpool finds herself thinking about Crowfeather one night and soon takes a walk only to find another cat who is feeling just as much pain as her. Before she knows it she finds herself falling again, for another forbidden love. Takes place before Long Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: One Dark Night

Night had fallen over the ThunderClan camp, the silvery white move above them as well as the bright stars was the clan cats only source of light. A small brown and white tabby she-cat poked her head out of her den, glancing around to see if anyone was still up. Leafpool saw her sister Squirrelflight heading into the warriors den with her mate Brambleclaw, their tails twined together. Atop the high ledge sat her parents Firestar and Sandstorm, sharing a last meal for the night together. She caught sight of Birchfall and Whitewing leaving the camp from the main entrance, off for a romantic moonlit walk she supposed.

'_Crowfeather, what are you doing now? Cuddled up in your nest with Nightcloud?' _Leafpool asked silently, feeling some bitter resentment towards the black she-cat. However, deep down she knew that none of this was Nightcloud's fault. She was a medicine cat. She should have never let herself fall in love, especially not with a cat from another clan! She should have realized, that it had happened to so many before her. Spottedleaf Yellowfang, Cinderpelt… It was times like these she found the rules of StarClan a bit unfair.

"I need a walk." She finally muttered to herself aloud. She needed to get that gray-black tom with his beautiful, piercing blue eyes out of her mind. She passed Jaypaw on her way out and stopped to stare at him? Was anybody looking? No. She leaned down, swiping her tongue over his ear gently. "Sleep well my little one." She continued on her way and as she passed the warriors den she once again couldn't resist, but look inside. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze where curled up together near the edge, peacefully sleeping, though Lionblaze's ears and tail kept twitching.

She soon learned why however, Berrynose had began complaining quite loudly, for Honeyfern had attempted to slide into his nest next to him for one reason or another. Dustpelt was shooting then death glares, Cloudtail was looking at them as if they had grown two heads each and it was Spiderleg who finally shouted at them to shut it, which of course woke up anyway who had been sleeping. She hurried away after that.

"Where are you off to Leafpool?" She nearly jumped out of her fur, Thornclaw was standing at the camp entrance, on guard no doubt, and was giving her a curious look.

"Oh, nowhere. I'm just off to collect some herbs. I can't sleep for some reason." She replied softly. It wasn't exactly a lie now was it? He nodded at her simply and she hurried off, down to the lake. As she was walking upon the roots she came across Jaypaw's beloved stick. What was it about that thing he found so interesting? She felt a sudden urge to run her paws over it, but somehow she knew Jaypaw would be angry if she did and his temper was bad enough to begin with. He reminded her so much of Crowfeather.

She was not exactly in the mood to look for herbs and as far as she knew they had enough for now. No hurry right? There where still a few moons to go before leaf bare. She was walking along the riverside, enjoying the cool breeze when she heard an odd noise. It sounded like someone was in pain, intense agony. A low distressed yowling. She hurried forward, her heart filled with panic. Who was hurt! She leaped over a nearby log and raced towards the sound as fast as she could. She was surprised by what she saw.

A damp dark gray cat was laying on the lake's shore, so close that his toes touched the water. His dark blue eyes seemed dull and unhappy and once again that heart breaking sound escaped his mouth. It was Ashfur. He looked lonely and sad and in need of some love and much tenderness.

"Ashfur?" Leafpool asked cautiously. "Ashfur are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He lifted his head to stare at her, his eyes expressed his shock at her beginning there. An embarrassed look crossed his face at his medicine cat seeing and apparently hearing him in the pathetic state he was in. He rose to his paws, and then sat on his haunches, head bowed.

"If I told you I was fine, I would be lying. But, I will live none the less."

Leafpool tilted her head to the side slightly and after a moment of hesitation padded closer and then sat down next to him. "Your wet. Did you fall in the lake? Tell me what's wrong Ashfur. As your medicine cat I need to know if something ails you."

He just stared down at his paws. Could he really talk to Leafpool? She was _her _sister after all. Would she really listen to him? He felt he might burst if he didn't tell someone. He could literally feel rage building up inside of him, hatred for that horrible ginger she-cat. "It just keeps happening. Over and over again." He finally murmured.

"What keeps happening?" Leafpool asked, almost afraid of the answer. She wasn't sure why yet, but she was sure she would soon find out. "I can't stop thinking about Squirrelflight. I loved her so much, I thought we would have kits together someday and then she just dumped me for Brambleclaw. She dumped me for the son of Tigerstar! The cat who killed my mother! Who tried to kill Bluestar! Who tried to kill us all! For Brambleclaw who always took her for granted and never treated her the way she should be treated! Like the little princess that she is!" He spat venomously. "But, now I see I was wrong about Brambleclaw. He's not a bad cat and he makes a fine deputy." He added quickly, seeing the look of fright crossing Leafpool's face.

"I started to move on. Whitewing and I where hanging around each other a lot. Wither it was with Lionblaze and Icepaw, or just us two alone. I began to feel for her. Then Birchfall stepped into the picture, going on and on about how much loves her. And she fell for such nonsense! He'll have left her in a moon I'm sure! Just like Spiderleg and Daisy!"

"So now you are alone. With no one to love you? Is that what you are saying?" Leafpool asked, suddenly angry. "Well tough! In least you CAN love. I'm not allowed! I can never have a mate, never have kits, never have a real family of my own! I had to say goodbye to Crowfeather and watch him move on with another she-cat! Just like you watched Squirrelflight move on! Your not the only one who feels pain Ashfur! I feel it to, we all do! It's a part of life! You just have to get over it!" She growled, the fur along her spine bristling.

Leafpool had always seemed so sweet and quiet, he could hardly believe she was yelling at him now. He saw fire burning in her bright amber eyes and was suddenly reminded of the she-cat he had once loved, but now hated. Yet, he felt no hate for Leafpool. She had never done him any harm and in the end she was right. Wasn't she?

"I-I'm sorry Leafpool. I'm going back to camp now." He said quickly before getting to his feet and heading quickly away from her, but soon he found she was right on his tail.

"No! I'm the one who should be sorry Ashfur. I shouldn't have yelled at you, that was very insensitive of me. I'm just…I'm having a really bad night. As you are to I can see." She was silent for a moment. "Lets make it up to each other and ourselves. Fancy some late night hunting? It may do us both some good." She offered apologetically.

He gave her an unsure look. Should he?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My apologies for taking so long and I know it's quite boring still. I have a few ideas, but should anyone have any interesting ideas feel free to tell me. While I'm at it, is there any other pairings you guys/girls might want to see in here to? It doesn't matter how odd either, I support almost any Warriors pairing including slash.

Chapter 2: Late Night Hunting

Ashfur just stood there and stared at her for a long time. Dark blue eyes glancing down into a pair of inquisitive bright amber orbs. He somehow felt like there might be something wrong with this, yet he found he couldn't refuse her. He didn't want to see that sweet, happy look leave her face. A cool breeze blew past, ruffling his ashy gray fur before he made his decision known.

"I'd be glad to go hunting with you Leafpool. As you said it might do us both some good," he finally replied briskly.

"Excellent! Lets try by the abandoned twoleg nest, shall well? There is bound to be plenty of mice running around up there."

Ashfur merely nodded his agreement and then went to follow her as he padded off. He might have actually enjoyed this had they not been interrupted.

"Hey, Ashfur! Wait up!" Whitewing called, prancing up to him happily, her pale green eyes sparkling. Birchfall was close behind her and he didn't look to pleased either.

'_Oh, this is just fabulous now isn't it?' _He thought to himself sarcastically before sighing. "Hey Whitewing, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, Birchfall and I where just out taking a walk and we saw you with Leafpool."

As if she'd heard her name called the brown and white tabby she-cat had soon made her way back over to stand beside Ashfur. She gave him a somewhat questioning look as if to ask what was going on.

"So what are you two up to? A bit late for you to be out isn't it?" Birchfall asked dryly.

Ashfur's left eye twitched. What right did Birchfall, a newly named warrior, have to tell him he was out to late? He really wanted to just scratch his ears off, but he didn't want to deal with hearing Firestar ranting about it later. That and the fact he and Birchfall where related and Ferncloud would throw a fit.

'_Firestar…' _

Familiar guilt stabbed at his battered heart. Firestar had almost died not to many seasons ago. Because of his treachery to ThunderClan. He felt so different from the cat he used to be. But, in the end, it was all her fault. Squirrelflight. Someway. Somehow. Someday. He would make her suffer. He would make her pay for the pain she'd caused him. For the unforgiving, merciless cat she'd turned him into.

Leafpool had begun to chat with the other two warriors and he found himself drifting off. He was beginning to realize he was becoming a bit anti-social, preferring to spend more time on his own. He thanked StarClan he didn't have to train that pesky Lionblaze anymore.

Mind you, this didn't mean he was friendless. As was said before, Whitewing seemed to enjoy his company. He also often found himself spending time with his sister's mate Dustpelt and his temperamental nephew Spiderleg. Mousewhisker wasn't to bad either. The young tom was a bit cocky sometimes, but nowhere near as bad as his brother Berrynose.

"So, would you be alright with that Ashfur?" Whitewing suddenly asked out of nowhere. He looked at her blankly.

"Um what?"

The white she-cat's fur fluffed out a bit in annoyance. "Leafpool invited me and Birchfall to come hunting with you two. You don't mind right?"

Ashfur blinked. For once in his life he was going to be truly honest and say what it was that he wanted.

"Actually yes I do mind. Go away now."

Birchfall, Whitewing and Leafpool all gave him surprised looks through wide eyes.

Ashfur just stared back. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to have this chapter in another cat's point of view. I don't have enough time to write lately, I've been getting rather sick also, so I'm ending it here. I know it' s rather disappointing. My apologies. I know it's like super short to.

x-X-x

Whitewing just stood there staring at him with a look of bewilderment on her face. Why would Ashfur just reject her like that? They'd always been so close. She knew very well Ashfur wasn't particularly approving of her relationship with Birchfall, but she would have hoped he'd be a little happier for her. Sometimes she just didn't understand how his mind worked.

There had been a time when she had considered him as a choice for her mate. She'd come to that age in her life when she wanted to become a mother, but she didn't want just any tom to be the father of her kits. She wanted to be in love. She and Ashfur where together a lot. Wither it was hunting, going on patrol or just hanging out. At first, she'd thought maybe this was what love was like. However, this delusion did not last for long.

She saw how he still looked at her. It didn't matter that Squirrelflight was with Brambleclaw. It didn't matter that his time with her was over. The fiery ginger she-cat would never be his. Yet, he still couldn't let go. That wasn't the kind of mate she wanted. She'd always end up being second best to him. Never the one he loved the most. In the end, that was why she chose Birchfall.

Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder though. Did that make Birchfall her second best? Maybe. Hard as she tried, she didn't think she could ever stop loving Ashfur. Did she really have any room to ridicule him then, when in a way, she was just the same?

x-X-x

It was moons later when she noticed a change in Ashfur. He no longer stared at Squirrelflight with that intense, wanting gaze. He got along better with Brambleclaw and he seemed all around happier. Not having to train Lionblaze everyday might be helping as well. Another change she'd noticed was that he'd seemed to have stricken up a friendship with Leafpool.

No one else seemed bothered by it. Except for Firestar that was. ThunderClan's leader watched them like a hawk whenever they where together in camp. Though their time in each other's company mostly consisted of them chatting in a friendly manner or Ashfur assisting her in collecting or arranging herbs, which was really getting on Jaypaw's nerves. The young gray tabby was growing quite bored.

Whitewing was mildly worried, hoping he wasn't falling in love again. Especially not with Leafpool. Especially not after the Crowfeather incident. It wasn't long before her worry for her almost lover passed away to joy for something else. She was pregnant. The time for her first litter had finally come. It wasn't until he was gone that she re-thought everything. Who could have killed him? Why would they do it? Was there something about him she hadn't known? And most of all, should she have stuck by his side instead of choosing Birchfall, especially if he had been in trouble?

The answers to all these questions she would probably never know. Only one thing was for certain as she watched Leafpool that night, mourning him alone in her den.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, a really suckish ending, but I'm sick and I'm not that good a writer to begin with and I think I should read the last book to the power of three series before I ever attempt something like this again. After Sunrise comes out, maybe I'll try something like this again.


End file.
